Saiyuki VSS
by busard
Summary: Short drabbles about the characters of Saiyuki. Different pairing. Mostly based on humor. Just take a look
1. Chapter 1

Here come my first Saiyuki very short story. A friend of my had give me the whole saiyuki anime in DVD last Christmas and I have loved it. Currently I was looking at the reload DVD. I hope you will like these stories.

Gojyo's problem

For the last couple of months, Hakkai had noticed that Gojyo seems to be bothered by something. But for the life of himself he can't even thought about what was wrong. So he started to take a better look at his friend's behaviours but without any luck.

The next evening the Sanzo party stopped in a town. And like always they have to share room. Hakkai was surprised when it was not Goku who complained to share a room with Gojyo, but Gojyo himself. But Sanzo being Sanzo, Gojyo had no choice but share his room with Goku.

Later this evening, Hakkai woke up thirsty and he decided to go to the kitchen to find a glass of water. His step lead him close to Goku's and Gojyo's room. And he was very surprised to see a beautiful young woman exited the room. Hakkai, who thought he had found the reason behind Gojyo's fool mood, shoock his head. But his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw that the young man who lead the woman outside the room was not Gojyo, but Goku.

" I'm sorry" Said the young yokai with golden eyes,." I'm not interested, but my friend must be."

" Your friend don't interest me. But if you change your mind, my room is the one in front of yours. Just come and we can spend some good time together."

With this the woman left, letting a very stunned Goku.

" I have enough of this." Yelled Gojyo from inside the room. " It's the last time I share a room with you."

" But, Gojyo, it's not my fault." Yelled a frustrated Goku. "I don't ask for these women to hit on me !"

The discussion continue between the two of them, but Hakkai can't heard anything else because Goku had shut the door. Only then he let a little laugh escape him. Who would have thought as Goku as a womanizer ? Poor Gojyo !

Now the only thing left was to hide this fact from Sanzo, because something tell him that the monk would not be amused by the situation at all.

End.

I hope you have liked. I have two or three more stories to write, so don't forget to give me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

There is my second VSS. I hope you will like it. A very dark one.

Gyokumen's predicament

Everything had gone with the plan. They have even be able to stole Genjo Sanzo's sutra and resurected Gyumao. The queen Gyokumen had everything she had wanted, and soon she will be the only queen at Gyumao's side.

But she had never expected this fate. And even now she was not capable to understand why.

Why ?

This was her last thought before she lost conscious and her husband finished to eat her alive.

End.

I know it's a sad story, but I thought she deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

And a third one. Just for lifting a little the mood.

Meeting

Goku was lost in the mountain. There was a snow storm and at some point Goku had lost sign of his companions. He was well aware that he can't keep to walk without any aim. So he looked around and found a little cave not too far away. He go to it and found it already occupied by a man. Goku asked if he can share the fire of the man, and the man only smiled to him.

After sharing some food the two men begun to discuss together. Goku learned that the man had come to this mountain to find some blossom. His young charge was ill and he was afraid for him. Goku told him about their journey and the friends who travelled with him. It was a nice evening for the two of them.

The next morning Goku was wake up by Hakkai and Sanzo shout for him. After thanking the man he run to his friends, who hide the fact that they were relieved to find him alive. And after Sanzo had hit him with his paper fan in the head countless time, they again continue their journey to the west.

Goku was smiling, and so was Sanzo. But the only one who noticed it was the stranger Goku had meet the last evening. The man sighed. He was glad to see that his charge had grown up so good. But he was sad that he had to suffer so much. The young Goku had told him who Sanzo's master was killed, and Komyio Sanzo was aware that in spite of his power, he had to let the yokai kill him. It was a little sacrifice to see his unemotional charge to smile like this.

End.

I have always wondered how Komyio Sanzo was killed after reading the first chapters of Saiyuki Inbun. This is my answer. Don't forget to give me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

For my sole reviewer, I have to say that I intend to make one with Hakkai. But he is really hard to understand and I need to find a good idea for him. So wait and see.

Bond

Five sutras. Five power. One dark. One Light. And three grey.

The dark one was powerful. So powerful that restrain was needed. And then, there is the light one.

The two sutras were linked, as the same as their protectors.

Ukoku was linked to Komyo one more than one level, and he had lost all of his sanity.

Genjo Sanzo was the heir of Komyo. So he must be linked to Ukoku. But no such luck.

Ukoku don't had understand why it don't had happen.

It was only when he was defeated by the monkey that Ukoku understand everything.

He had had his chance with Komyo. And now the new protector of the Mutten would have his chance with Genjo Sanzo.

His last thought was that everything was the way it must be.


	5. Chapter 5

Plan

Professor Nii had planed everything. It doesn't matter to him if Gyumao was resurected or not. Because even if they were succesful, he had no doubt that the Sanzo party would kill the demon before he can become powerful again.

He just need to discover how to resurect the demon, because if he succeed then, he would be able to realise his dream.

Sometime he wondered if he could not have told his plan to Sanzo. If he had known what was at stake, maybe Sanzo would have helped him, instead of fighting him.

But he was selfish. He don't wanted to share.

Even in the past he was jealous of Koryu. And he still is now.

Komyo would be his forever, and no one else. And he would destroy the world if he had to. For his dream to become real, no cost was too great.


	6. Chapter 6

Here come a new one with Goku POV. I was disappointed of how they show Goku in reload gunlock. He looked even younger than in the first serie. So, this is my answer for why.

Mask

I always wore a mask. The mask of the fun-loving boy. The mask of the ever happy Goku. I have no choice but keep the pretense. Even since we have left Chang'an I was stuck in this role.

And for why, do you ask me. Because if I don't, the others would fall apart. Gojyo need me to fight and yell. It is his way to relieve the stress. And Hakkai see me as a younger student. Not that the two of them don't like me, but they can't see the real me. The one who was suffering from loneliness.

Only Sanzo can see it sometime, not often but it's better than not. And at this time he was so nice with me ( which means that he don't hit me too much with his damned fan) that I fall in love with him again. Because I really am in love with him, but I hid it like most of the things. I know that until our journey had ended and we were victorious, I have to keep it for myself. Sanzo had no time to deal with it, even if he felt something more to me than he let appeared.

I don't had tell you that I can heard Sanzo thought too. It was an other of my secret. At first it was just a feeling, but now I almost can tell what he felt in spite of his attitude. And more than once I was very happy of what I discovered.

It's hard to play an act again and again, and sometime I snap. Like the time when Gojyo had left us for his search of the "kami-sama". This time I had left my mask fall and I had even throw a pillow right into Sanzo's face. I really had believed that my last hour had come. Fortunately, Sanzo's anger had found an other target. And, more than ever, I was happy that Sanzo was angry with the Kappa.

So, you see. I can't be myself. Not now, not yet. But one day I will. And this day Sanzo would not escape me. I'm sure of it.

End

I plan to write a saiyuki fic. please take a look.


	7. Chapter 7

here come the one with Hakkai. I hope you will like it.

Mathematics

Hakkai loved to teach. Before Kanan was abduqued he was a very good teacher. But this path was cut for him when he had killed the thousand of yokai and become one of them. Who in their right mind would let a yokai teach their children ? And the yokai thought the same of a man who had killed a lot of tem. They would be worried if he taught them.

So Hakkai had abandonned his dream. Only to found out that he still can have a student. He was happy when Sanzo had agree for him to teach the young saru. And Goku was a good student. He loved Hakkai like a big brother and study with application. In every way Goku was the perfect pupil. Every except for one : the mathematics.

For every problem Hakkai give him, Goku's answer was always the same. It always was **zéro** ! And no matter how much Hakkai had tried to explain to him the importance of the maths, the young boy still keep to say that the right answer is zéro. And in a way Hakkai understand him.

It was when he was home that Hakkai let his laugh come out. He don't know what amused him the most. The fact that Sanzo was irritated by the boy answer, or the fact that the boy is right when he say that, in the end, he will eat the fruit. indeed, in the end, the right answer, no matter the question, would still be zéro. But hakkai would be damned if he stopped to try to teach the mathematics to the saru. there is really too much fun with it !

End

I have laugh me head off when I have read Goku's answer to the mathematics problem. So, this story had come from it. i hope you have liked too.


	8. Chapter 8

here come a new one. Set after the end of the journey. The real title is in my birth language " peur salvatrice." Enjoy

FEAR

Sanzo had more than enough of this. Since they have returned to Chang'an the monks were all "great Sanzo-sama" with him and disgust stare with his companion of travel. It was not so hard for Gojyo and Hakkai who lived far away from the temple. But it was not the case for Goku. The young man had chose to stay by his side much to the secret joy of the monk, because he can't imagine his life without the monkey in it. That's why it angered it so much to hear the monks belittle his friend like this. The monkey don't wanted to hurt them and so he let them do what they wanted. He had to do something !

After a few days at thinking about it, Sanzo found the perfect solution. He quickly wrote a letter and go with Goku to Hakkai and Gojyo's house. Here, when Hakkai and Goku were busy to make the meal, Sanzo give to letter to Gojyo. After that he settle to his place ans wait for the dinner to be ready. He watched with a smile how Goku was following Hakkai's instruction about cooking. And deep inside he agree that Goku had become a good cook, not that he would say it aloud. The dinner was nice and when they returned to the temple Goku can't help to notice that Sanzo had a satisfied smile, but he know better that ask about the reason of it. There is no reason to make the fan reappeared again after so long.

A few weeks later, all of the monks were worried because the yokai prince koukaiji had come and attack them. None of the monk were a match for the strength of the prince and they were well aware of it. And the great Sanzo-sama was nowhere to be found. They resigned themselves to die when they heard something very unexpected.

" Koukaiji ? What are you doing here ?" Asked a stunned Goku who had returned from some errant sanzo had give him to the town.

" Goku. I'm here to pay my debt." Said the yokai's prince.

Goku take his purchase in a safe place and then he go to the prince with a smirk on his face.

" Great ! Let's go then."

The battle was one of the one the monks would never forget. The yokai who was so powerful don't seem to be able to escape the monkey's punch. Of course the monkey was hit too but it looked like if these powerful punch were no more than soft caress to him. The monks were frightened by the raw power of Goku And the last words of the prince yokai frightened them even more.

" Next time." Said the prince. " I will win and make you pay for destroying my father, the great Gyumao."

Goku only smirked at that and told him that he gladly fight him again. Then he go to retrieve his purchase. Some item fall to the ground and one of the monk go and take them.

" Let me help you with this Goku-sama." He said with his frightened voice.

" Thank you." Smiled kindly Goku.

In his hiding place Sanzo let a full smile grace his lips. " Mission accomplished" He thought.

End.


End file.
